Warrior's Charge
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: A hero who yearns revenge for the men who ruined his life is given a girl who will give him something else to think about. Follows Fable storyline with changes to plot


In the forest of Albion a building stood in between the city of Bowerstone and Greatwood, this building was known as a guild that trained heroes. Every person in Albion knows about the heroes for ages as well as their unique talents to make the impossible a daily chore. Evil hasn't touched the guild halls in all of history because of the great heroes inside. However tonight, when all of the heroes sleep, a lone figure is sneaking through the trees that bordered the guild. It nimbly jumped from tree to tree until it was in front of a high elevated window that was in the room of two new hero recruits.

One was Whisper, little sister to the legendary hero Thunder, while the other never spoke, thus his name was unknown even to the Guildmaster. The figure quietly pushed the window opened and stepped into the room, when the dim candlelight struck its form it was revealed to be a little girl no over the age of ten. Her rose colored hair was matted with dirt and tied in a shameful ponytail. Her clothes were in tattered; her shirt had patches all over it as well as dried blood, her gloves and shorts were in the same condition as her shirt. She quietly walked across the floor but to her horror the window slammed against the wall when a gust of wind flew into the room.

The boy who said nothing shot up from his slumber, awakened by the noise, and opened his eyes only to see darkness. Fortunate for the girl's sake, the gust of wind blew out the only candlelight plunging the room in darkness; however the boy, who was well accustomed to the room found a match and lit another candle. His back was to the girl a she used the dim light to navigate out the room where more candles were lit while the boy approached his window and closed it. The girl on the staircase released a sigh of relief as she made her way down the stairs into the map room. She looked around the room until she spotted an opening where she could see into another one and inside the room she saw a crate that had an apple picture on it. Her eyes shined as she rushed towards the crate and ripped open the crate then grabbed an emerald colored apple from all the rest that sat inside.

Her teeth sunk into the succulent flesh of the fruit as she made mewls of pleasure from the taste, all of her thoughts were forgotten, and in their place was the apple that she continued to devour. She didn't notice the sounds of footsteps coming closer to her back however she did notice when she felt something round and hard poke her back. Her body jumped then froze at the realization she'd been caught, turning around slowly with a piece of an apple in her mouth and one in her hand, her gaze linked with the boy's own. She looked him up and down making the assumption he looked to be her same age or a little older than her, she expected him to shout thief but the only movement his body exhibited was his eyes going over body and the crate. He raised his hand put his hand on his stomach and rubbed it the pointed towards her, asking if she was hungry. She swallowed the apple piece in her mouth then gave a weak squeak that he made out as yes.

The boy lowered the stick he had raised to strike if she proved hostile, then with his free hand gave her a follow me gesture. She slowly picked herself up before he turned around and walked out the room, she followed behind him as they made their way back to the map room and up the stairs. The boy frequently looked over his shoulder to make sure his mystery visitor was still following as he made his way deeper into the guild until he came upon a set of wooden doors. He knocked on the door three times as the girl's widened as well as her mouth opened in panic.

_He's going to tell them I'm here___

_If they find out that I was stealing their food who knows what they'll do___

_I have to get away before someone opens this door.___

Her thoughts were mainly those three as she turned around and took a step planning to run away, but to her horror the by grabbed her arm in a steel grip and by the way he looked at her she was going nowhere. The girl pulled hard against the boy but ultimately his grip didn't loosen in the slightest, after a while of struggling the doors opened to reveal an old bald man with a white mustache covering his entire upper lip. He was clothed in a blue gown with yellow cuffs and trim lines, on his feet were padded boots that weren't bulky but looked a little too small.

"What brings you to my study in the middle of the night my young hero?" The man asked. The boy responded by shaking the girl's hand, rubbing his stomach, then crouching down and walking like he was sneaking around. It took the man a moment to piece the boy's message together until he came up with a logical response. "So this girl was sneaking around looking for food?" The boy nodded his head then let go of the girl and stepped behind her in case she decided to run.

"Well my dear girl you look awful, and stealing from the safest place in all of Albion, what would your parents say?" The Guildmaster inquired of the girl in a light voice with no hostility of any kind. The girl eyes started to water as she lowered her head towards the ground and sniffled. The Guildmaster raised his head to look at the silent young hero who also had a gloom expression on his face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I hope you can forgive me, but for now you will be staying with us until you see fit you leave. However while you're here you will be watched by the boy behind you, and on the days he is training you will remain right outside his training area."

The boy's head shot up in surprise and looked to the Guildmaster hoping he reconsider but all he got was a silent command saying get the servants so they could clean the girl. With some objections in his head the boy walked down the stairs he walked out the building towards the servant houses thinking about the mysterious little girl that appeared out of nowhere.

_She seems shy but was able to climb into the Guild walls undetected, well almost undetected___

_By the way she looks, she was probably in a bandit raid where her parents were killed just like me___

_The Guildmaster thinks I'll open up to her seeing as we are both the same but I don't want to.___

_All I want to do is complete my training and hunt down the men responsible for burning down my village.__  
_  
The boy had dark thoughts about what he would do if he ever got the chance at revenge. He kept thinking about it as the servants put the girl in a wooden tub and started washing her. He craved the blood of the guilty as the girl was being dressed in a servant dress. His thoughts were interrupted when the Guildmaster told him to escort the girl to his room, he irritably turned around but his eyes widened when he saw the girl.

Her hair was wet as it cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face; her skin seemed to glow in the candlelight as her cheeks were a little red from embarrassment. Her dress had two straps on her shoulders that were connected to a piece of clothing that started from above her chest to the bottom of her knees. The dress in color was green with a red trim and came with sandals. The boy mouth dropped in amazement his anger was replaced with awe of the girl who was now going to be in his charge.

"Now that she's dressed, I want you to take her to your room and give her the spare bed that's next to Whisper. In the morning we shall continue your training, do not stay up too late with your new companion." The Guildmaster teased. The boy threw him a glare as he walked with the girl on his heels up to their new room.

**I can seriously not update a chapter when I have a new idea I HAVE to start writing it then publish it. I'm sorry to those who eagerly await an update for my other Fanfics. I shall try to force some creative juices out**


End file.
